1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-shaped cambered attachment element for securing a constructional element on a foundation, with the attachment: element having a free, circumferentially closed plate edge, a base, a central bore for receiving an anchoring element (11) an abutment shoulder which surrounds the bore, is spaced from the base in a direction parallel to the axis of the bore and extends in a direction toward the plate edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For securing a constructional element on an upper surface of a foundation, an attachment element disclosed, e.g., in DE 40 19 157, can be used. This attachment element has a plate-shape camber, an edge region formed by a flat annual ring, a free, circumferentially closed plate edge, a central bore, a base, and an abutment shoulder. An anchoring element, which is secured in a foundation, extends through the bore. The edge region, which is formed as a flat annular ring extends in a plane extending perpendicular to the bore axis. The abutment shoulder, which is spaced from the base in a direction parallel to the bore axis, extends toward the plate edge, and engages the constructional element, provides for pulling of the attachment element toward the upper surface of the foundation by the anchoring element.
The edge region of this attachment element, which is formed as a flat annular ring, imparts to the attachment element a very high form stability or rigidity, in particular in a vertical direction, and this attachment element is not suitable, e.g., for securing constructional elements subjected to action of abrupt tensile forces. Such abrupt tensile forces, acting on a constructional element, occur, e.g., when a constructional element, which is secured on a foundation formed by spaced from each other supports, is abruptly loaded so that it sags between the supports, becoming deformed.
In particular, when abrupt tensile forces are generated, the sagging may occur in such a manner that the bore of the attachment element radially expands until the attachment element can be pulled off the anchoring element. There exists a danger of the anchoring element being damaged and of the connection between the anchoring element and the foundation being destroyed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an attachment element which would insure a reliable attachment of a constructional element to a foundation, would resiliently absorb the tensile forces within a predetermined range of the tensile forces, and would indicate when the tensile forces exceed the predetermined range of the tensile forces.